Watching Arrow
by Ladyawesome45321
Summary: My ocs watch Arrow and give their thoughts and comments on it
1. Coming Home

_Note: Rude comments will be ignored. Don't have time for dicks. Constructive criticism is welcome, however. Also, if Wattpad deletes this, it won't be back up. Just on fanfic. Sorry. Too lazy to deal with that._

 _Disclaimer: Arrow doesn't belong to me. Anything in bold is not mine. I only own my ocs. So...basically just Jupiter, Gavin, and Venus. Everything else belongs to the CW writers and creators of the Arrowverse._

William walked into the bunker, carrying a Walmart bag full of DVDs. The rest of the team was already sitting around, waiting for him. Sarah and Zoe were tossing chips at each other, attempting to see who could catch the most in their mouths.

Sarah's dark dreadlocks were tied behind her back with a hair tie. Her brown eyes shown with delight, as she acted like a complete goofball with her friend. Her smile was radiant, infecting all who came in contact with it.

Zoe's light brown hair hung loosely over her shoulders. Her body wretched back and forth as she giggled uncontrollably. Her soft green eyes took on a hard edge, as she focused on tossing the chips into Sarah's mouth.

John Jr. and Gavin Harper were taking turns with Oliver Queen's bow and arrows. They'd rotate, one person tossing a ball in the air, the other shooting it.

John had his father's build, big and muscley. His biceps were huge, thick and strong. The man was definitely built for winning fights, but his dark brown eyes told a different story. While they were fierce and cunning, always watching out for danger, they were also soft and genuine. John Jr. may have been a soldier like his father before him, but he was also just a soft teddy bear on the inside.

Gavin looked like his father as well, only with dark blonde hair instead of brown. He was tall and lean, making the young man agile and ready to go at any given moment. He was also one of the most intellectual members on the team. And his dark glasses made sure he looked like it too.

Jupiter was sitting at the computer desk, playing Minecraft. And Venus was laying on the floor, loudly complaining that she was bored.

Jupiter had her dark brown hair pinned up in a loose ponytail. Her light eyes traveled across the screen rapidly, analyzing all the outcomes of the game before anything could happen. Every once in a while, she reached up to push her glasses up her nose again.

Venus's long red hair was spread out across the floor, making her look as though her hair was standing on end. Her eyes took on an irritated appearance, as everyone continued to ignore her pleas of utter boredom. The dark atmosphere of the bunker made her slightly tanned skin look even darker than it actually was.

Sarah looked up at Will, as she noticed the huge grin on his face. His dark blonde hair was combed neatly. He had similar facial features as his father, but his eyes were a lot softer than his old man's, as he had not dealt with as many hardships.

"What's with you?" she asked.

He shrugged, as everyone else glanced over at him as well. Gavin frowned. "What's in the bag?" he asked.

Will chuckled, setting the bag down. "Well, you know how the Legend Kids found that other earth where their parents are just movie characters?"

"Yeah?" John said. "So?"

"So..." Will paused, giggling slightly, as he reached into the bag. Everyone watched with hesitation and anticipation. Will pulled out a rectangular movie case from the bag, but that wasn't what surprised everyone. The shocking part was the cover. Because on the front of the cover was Oliver Queen posing in his Green Arrow costume, the rest of his team standing behind him like a bunch of bad asses. The title read: _Arrow_

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

 _"_ No way!" Venus laughed. "We have to watch it now!"

"That, my little angel, is exactly what we're gonna do," Will grinned.

"I'll get the popcorn!" Jupiter offered.

"I've got the sodas," Zoe assured everyone.

"And chips are covered," Sarah said, nodding at the chips she and Zoe had been throwing at each other.

Gavin drug a tv out from one of the bunker's spare closets. They had a lot of random stuff they never used, but now would be the perfect time to break them out.

John helped Gavin set up the DVD player, as the girls set up the snacks. Will got out chairs and bean bags, laying them around the bunker so that everyone could sit comfortably. Once everything was situated, the team settled down and started the first episode.

 **The opening scene is of the first-person view of a forest. Green trees are spread all around, and the camera is shaking terribly. Someone is heard panting. The figure pushes past the leaves of bushes and limbs of the trees. The camera cuts to a third person view, and we see a man in a green hood, running as though his life may depend on it.**

Will sat on the edge of his seat, holding his breath. He had only been there once, and it had been several years ago. But he would recognize that greenery anywhere. This was Lian Yu, the place his mother had died all those years ago. He felt a shudder run through his spine at the memory. Even now, after he had gotten well over the effects of grief and moved on with his life, it was still difficult to look at the place that had caused him so much pain.

Jupiter frowned at the screen. She had heard all the stories. How her father had been trapped on an uncharted island for five years. How he'd had to learn to fight in order to survive. Now, she was finally going to get all those nitty-gritty details everyone left out.

 **The figure, Oliver Queen, jumps up, swinging on a tree limb, before falling to his feet. He kept running. Oliver jumped over a rock, before stumbling down the hill, moving as quickly as he possibly can. He begins climbing up a rock wall, panting heavily, as his muscles ached with every action he took. He reaches the top of the rock wall, pausing to look at a ship passing by. Quickly, he jumped across the gap between his rock wall and the next.**

"He's quite the acrobat," Zoe noted.

"I guess you'd have to be if you got stuck in a place like that for five years," John added.

Venus nodded. She didn't even want to think about what it might have been like for her father. He'd said he hadn't been alone the entire time, but still, she couldn't help thinking it would be rather lonely. Being so far away from the ones you loved most...knowing they probably aren't looking for you because they think you're dead...

 **Oliver jumps down from the rock wall, stopping at a sack sitting on the ground. He uses a knife to open it, revealing a bow and some arrows. He picks up one of the arrows and the bow, swiping the bow against the knife and lighting it on fire. Oliver proceeds to notch the arrow on the bow, aiming it into the sky. He fires, using the flaming arrow as a makeshift flare gun, calling out to the boat for help.**

"That's smart," Sarah nodded.

Will nodded curtly, feeling the tiniest bit of pride well within him. His dad was pretty awesome if he did say so himself. The man had been his role model since he was fourteen years old. Ever since he had discovered his true identity he'd admired him; he had even gotten a suit of his own and begun training to be a hero, just like him. Though, initially, he had been afraid he would be hurt in battle, making him an orphan. But Will had quickly learned that nothing could keep his father down for long. He was quite the badass.

 **The fishermen on the boat notice the flames in the distance and maneuver their boat over to the island. As they walk across the rock surface they pass a black and orange mask, hanging from a wooden pillar in the sand. Oliver is standing at the edge of the water, waiting for them. His hair is long and straggly, and his body is filthy, covered in dirt and grime. As the fishermen help him onto the boat and hand him some water to drink, a voice-over, in Oliver's voice, is heard.**

"That mask looks creepy," Jupiter said, a shutter running through her body.

"It belonged to Slade Wilson," Will told his little sister. "The first Deathstroke. But you don't need to worry about him. He's alright now."

Jupiter nodded in understanding, but her brother's words did nothing to make her feel better. A guy didn't get a name like _Deathstroke_ from being friendly. He had to be pretty freaking dangerous, and she found herself hoping against all hope that she never had to go against the man.

"He looks awful," Zoe noted sadly, as she spotted Oliver's state.

Sarah frowned with sympathy. She couldn't image not being able to clean herself up properly for over five years. The thought was dreadful enough, never mind actually living through it.

 ** _The name of the island they found me on is Lian Yu. It's mandarin for purgatory._**

"Dad knows Mandarin?" Venus asked.

Jupiter shrugged. "Guess so."

Gavin ignored them, focusing on the screen. Purgatory didn't sound very nice. If he remembered correctly, and he was positive he did, purgatory was essentially a limbo between heaven and hell. Though, it was, more accurately, worse than hell. If his Uncle Oliver had been trapped in a place like that...Well he shuddered to think what kind of horrors he must have seen.

 _ **I've been stranded here for five years. I've dreamt of my rescue every cold, black night since then.**_

"That's a long time," John noted. His heart ached with sympathy. That had to be super rough. Oliver must've been stronger than he realized - and not just physically but mentally as well - if he could go through all that and still come out sane.

 _ **For five years, I've only had one thought. One goal. Survive. Survive and one day return home**_. _**The island held many dangers. To live, I had to make myself more than what I was. To forge myself into a weapon. I am returning. Not the boy who was shipwrecked but the man who will bring justice to those who have poisoned my city. My name is Oliver Queen.**_

Zoe frowned. Already, just hearing the voice-over, she could tell how hard those five years had truly been for Oliver. How much it had really changed him. Though she wasn't sure yet if those changes had been good or bad. If nothing else, he had certainly become stronger for it.

 _ **The theme music is heard, and the Arrow logo appears on the screen. The screen then cuts to a news reporter, talking to the viewers on the other side of the screen. To the right of the screen, the chancel seven logo is seen. To the left and right of the screen the words BREAKING NEWS, in bright green letters, can be seen. Across the bottom of the screen are the words LOST BILLIONAIRE FOUND in the same bright green lettering.**_

"Looks like his return was a big deal," Gavin said, frowning at the news reporter. Why did everyone have to butt into his family's business? There was always some kind of news reporter hanging by their doors. Mostly they wanted to know if his mother, Thea, had always known her brother was the Green Arrow.

"Naturally," Jupiter sighed. The Queens just couldn't seem to catch a break. Everyone always wanted to know what the Green Arrow and his family were up to. Whenever they'd go out they'd be swarmed by reporters or fans. It was ridiculous.

 **"Oliver Queen is alive," the news reporter was saying. "The Starling City resident was found by a fisherman in the North China Sea five days ago." A map appears by the reporters head, depicting the location in which Oliver had been found. Below the image is the word** _ **OLIVER QUEEN DISCOVERED**_

"I thought it was called _Star_ City," Venus frowned.

"Yeah," Will nodded. "But it use to be called _Starling_."

 **"Five years after he went missing," the reporter continued, as an image of a young Oliver appeared, "and was presumed dead by the following accident at sea, which claimed the Queen's Gambit." An image of the said ship appeared.**

"So, that's why we're not allowed to set foot on cruise ships," Jupiter realized. She sighed sadly, wondering how she hadn't put it together immediately. Her father had been in a terrible wreck. Of course there would be bad memories every time he stepped foot near the water. Hell, there may even be some fear of boats after all that. She couldn't blame him.

 **A video is shown of a young, drunk Oliver Queen walking down the street with his arm wrapped around a blonde woman. In the top left corner, the words WEBO FILE FOOTAGE is displayed. Another reporter begins speaking. "Queen was a regular tabloid presence and a fixture at the Starling City club scene. Shortly before his disappearance, he was acquitted of assault charges, stemming from a highly publicized drunken altercation with the paparazzi." The video shows Oliver attacking the cameraman, who is flashing a camera in his face.**

No one blamed the younger Oliver for his actions. They each knew in turn, for different reasons of their own, how annoying those stupid paparazzi could be. It was just pure luck none of them had snapped as well.

 **The show switches back to the first reporter, another photo of Oliver next to his head. "Queen is the son of Starling City billionaire Robert Queen," he was saying, as the photo switched to a picture of Oliver and Robert, "who was also onboard but now officially confirmed as deceased."**

Sarah felt her heart ache for the Queen children. It was sad to know that they had never even gotten the chance to meet their grandparents before they had parished. And they'd never get the chance. That accident had robbed them of that.

 **The scene goes back to the normal view. Oliver is seen standing in front of a window of the hospital, looking out upon the busy streets of Starling City. The doctor's voice is heard in the background. "Twenty percent of his body is covered in scar tissue," he said. "Second degree burns on his back and arms." The screen pans over to him and Oliver's mother. "X-rays show at least twelve fractures that never properly healed."**

"Damn," John whispered. Those were some pretty serious injuries. He vaguely wondered what had caused them all, but on the same token he was scared to find out.

 **"Has he said anything about what happened?" Moira asked.**

 **"No," the doctor responded. "He's barely said anything."**

"I wouldn't want to talk about it either," Gavin said, shaking his head with sympathy.

 **He paused briefly, sighing lightly before he said what he needed to say next. "Moira," he said slowly, "I'd like you to prepare yourself. The Oliver you lost may not be the one that they found." Moira stifled some sobs, before opening the door and hesitantly stepping into the room, her eyes red and puffy.**

Will watched sadly. The scene was so tender and tense, it almost brought tears to his eyes. He couldn't imagine what that poor woman had been going through. There was no way he could possibly fathom what she might have been feeling in that moment.

 **"Oliver?" she said. Slowly, her son turned around to face her, a baffled look upon his face. He was cleaned up now, his hair shorter and his beard nothing but a mere five o'clock shadow. He stares at Moira for a moment, emotions threatening to spill all over the place.**

"He cleans up nicely," Zoe noted.

"Very," Sarah agreed.

Jupiter watched on, feeling her own tears well up inside her eyes, and she couldn't help feeling a little guilty. This was such a sweet and private moment. She sort of felt as though she and her team were intruding.

 **"Mom," he said, quietly. The two come closer to each other, and Moira begins tearing up. She shook her head, not believing her eyes.**

 **"Oh," she cried. "My beautiful boy!" She leaned forward to hug him. Oliver wrapped his arms around her lovingly.**

Jupiter bit her lip, watching with watery eyes.

Venus shifted awkwardly. She rarely ever seen her father in a state of duress. It was odd, seeing him so out of it on the television. It seemed wrong. He was supposed to be this super strong guy that never fell apart.

 **The next scene, Oliver, and Moira are seen driving up to the Queens' Manor. It is a big estate with big cobblestones and large arcs. The driveway is a semi-circle with a mini garden at the center. Greenery surrounds the entire building.**

"Ooh," Sarah cooed. "That's gorgeous!"

"Whatever happened to _that_ place," Zoe said in awe.

"Did they sell it?" Gavin wondered. He had never even stepped foot in that place before. It had belonged to the Queens before he, Jupiter, and Venus had been born, but he didn't think the family still owned the place. Surely, they would still be using it if they did, right?

Will shrugged. He was the oldest one of the group, so usually everyone came to him, if they had questions about the past. But this time he was just as clueless as everyone else. "I've never seen that place before," he admitted.

 **The car pulls to a stop, and one of the servants move to collect Oliver's chest, which sat in the trunk of the car. Oliver quickly moved to his side, putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "I've got it," he insisted.**

"Yeah! Our dad is a manly man!" Venus joked. "He can take care of his own luggage!"

 **They enter the Manor, stepping into an extravagant room with chestnut walls and a gorgeous blue and gold carpet. To the left was a pair of chairs, a polished table with a lamp and an artifact on its surface between them. To the right was a desk with a vase and other knickknacks on its surface, sitting next to a white recliner and a placeholder for canes. In the center of the room was a small table, decorated with flowers and pictures of the family. On either side were set of stairs with blue steps, ascending to the second floor, where there was an extraordinarily decorated window panel on the back wall. Above them, hanging from the ceiling was an expensive chandelier made entirely out of glass.**

"Oof," Zoe grunted. "And I thought the outside was beautiful!"

"Why would they ever get rid of a place like this?" Jupiter wondered. She marveled at the interior of the house, basking in all its glory.

 **"You're room is exactly as you left it," Moira told Oliver. "I never had the heart to change a thing." Oliver looked around the room, taking in his surroundings and letting the memories of the place flood back to him. It felt strange, foreign to be back here now, after so long. So much had changed, even if it wasn't outwardly visible. Five years was a really long time. He felt like a stranger in this place. It was already clear to him. He didn't belong here. This wasn't his home. This life wasn't for him. Not anymore, anyway.**

"It's been five years," John said. "Time for a new get up."

Gavin nodded in agreement. "No one wants the same decorations in their room forever."

Will sighed, noting how strange it must have been for his father, coming home to the place he had been deprived of for so long. How odd everything must have been.

 **Oliver set down his trunk, as another man entered the room, calling out to him. The man wore a blue suit and a golden ring on his left ring finger. He had a black goatee on his chin and genuine eyes. "It's damn good to see you," the man grinned. But when Oliver failed to respond, the happy gesture quickly faded. "It's Walter," he reminded Oliver, shaking his hand. "Walter Steele?"**

Venus glared at the screen, not recognizing this man. Anyone she didn't recognize was a threat to her, in her opinion. "Who is this? Who is Walter Steele?"

However, no one answered her, as everyone else was just as clueless. The team had never even heard of anyone with that name before.

 **"You remember Walter," Moira said. "Your father's friend from the company?"**

"No," Venus hissed, still glaring at the screen. She didn't like him Strangers were shady. Which made them dangerous.

 **Oliver simply nodded slowly, before gently pushing past Walter and moving further into the house. He walked over to the maid, who had been standing in the background. "It's good to see you, Raisa," he told her.**

Will grinned, remembering his old nanny. He hadn't seen her in years. She was always the sweetest lady he'd ever met. Vaguely, he wondered if he should give her a call sometime, just to see how she was doing.

 **"Welcome home, Mr. Oliver," she grinned, before turning to Moira. "Mr. Merlyn called. He wants to join you for dinner."**

"Who's Merlyn?" Jupiter asked. There were so many strange names she had never heard before. She was starting to feel a little overwhelmed.

"Malcolm Merlyn?" Will guessed. He remembered meeting a man with that name on Lian Yu, before the place exploded. He had died saving his aunt Thea. Or so he had heard. Will hadn't been with the others at the time, so he wasn't sure what the whole story was.

 **"Wonderful!" Moira said.**

Gavin paused the movie. He stood up from his spot, running out of the room, shouting something about going to the bathroom over his shoulder.

Everyone groaned in turn. Will laughed lightly. "You should have gone before we started!" he called after Gavin.

Venus stood as well, stretching ever so slightly. She shrugged. "Well, better late than never, I guess," she shrugged. Turning on the rest of the team, she asked, "Potty break anyone?"

 _I'm gonna stop this here for now. I'm too lazy to finish tonight, because I'm super tired and keep getting in a crappy mood._

 _I think this is a good starter anyway so.._

 _But I'm probably going to have the rest of the chapters be the full episode, so I don't waste my limit of 200 chapters. I still have a bunch of seasons to do, and they're all like twenty episodes so... hopefully it doesn't bother you if it's like 9000+ words. If so...sorry..._

 _Let me know what you think in the comments. Is there enough detail? If not what do I need to add more of? Like the team? Check out their cannon story - Dischord!_

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

 _Updates will be slow, because these take forever to write and I have other stuff to do. Sorry. Bare with me._

 _That's all for now,_

 _Toodles!_

 _~ Elsie_


	2. Coming Home pt 2

_So I was reading one of these things on , and I found an interesting way to do these things that don't violate copyright rules and all that. So, I'm gonna try to do something similar and see how it goes. Let me know what you guys think in the comments._

After the bathroom break, everyone sat around the tv and got comfortable again. Once everyone was situated, holding their drinks and snacks, cuddled up with their blankets, they started the rest of the episode.

Thea comes downstairs, teary-eyed. She and Oliver have a heartwarming reunion.

Jupiter smiled lightly at this. She had never been close with her own sister, but this scene really made her heart melt. It was hard to imagine what her Aunt Thea may have been feeling in that moment, what her father was feeling. They must have been so overwhelmed with emotions.

 **Elsewhere, Laurel and some irrelevant broad are talking about some boring lawyer stuff that no one is really listening to. Suddenly, the news report is seen, telling everyone about Oliver's survival. Laurel turns it off in a fit of rage, yelling at everyone to get back to work.**

"She doesn't seem very happy about that news," John noted.

"I thought they were good friends," Zoe frowned.

Will shrugged. It was hard to tell what everyone was going through back then. The situation was completely impossible, and no one could possibly understand it. (Not unless they had gone through it themselves that is.)

 **Oliver's voiceover explains how everything is strange. Ollie is seen standing in front of the mirror, looking at his scars.**

Everyone cringed. It was difficult to see Oliver this way, especially for the Queen kids. They had always known their dad had a number of battle injuries, but it was still hard to fathom. No one wanted to see someone they cared about in such a state.

 **There is a flash of the Vigilante on the screen before the scene switches to a flashback. Robert is talking to a crew member about the storm. Oliver approaches and asks if they are in trouble; Robert lectures Ollie about cheating on Laurel with Sara.**

"Yikes," Sarah winced.

"Yeah, sleeping with your girlfriend's sister...bad call," Gavin nodded in agreement.

"I had no idea Dad was such a player back then," Venus shook her head. She almost laughed, realizing she was the exact same way, always sleeping around with guy after guy. Still, she had never slept with anyone's sibling. That was just taking it to far.

 **The scene shifts again and Oliver is seen sitting and staring a picture of himself and his father when the front door opens. Tommy Merlyn** **walks in. "What did I tell you? Yachts suck!"**

"Is that that Merlyn guy they were talking about earlier?" Jupiter asked.

William shrugged. "That doesn't look like the guy I saw on Lian Yu," he said. He vaguely remembered Malcolm Merlyn on the island. Though, this guy did look a little like him. He guessed they were related somehow.

Everyone is sitting around the table. Tommy is listing off the things Ollie missed - all the super bowl winners, how lost ended, etc, etc. Thea suddenly asks what it was like on the island, and Oliver answers with, "Cold."

"Accurate," Will commented.

Tommy declares that he and Ollie are going out to "catch up on things." Oliver agrees and asks to see the company office. Walter denies this, claiming there will be plenty of time for all that later. Raisa comes out with a bowl of pears. For some reason, she trips and almost drops the bowl, but Oliver catches her. She apologies and Oliver says something in Russian to her to show off just how truly badass he had become over the last five years. Everyone expresses their surprise. Walter says, "I didn't realize you took Russian in college." Ollie replies with, "I didn't realize you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter."

Team Nightquiver shouted out, shocked at how brutally honest the Green Arrow was. There was absolutely no sugar coating, and the team admired that greatly. It was so hard for a person to find an honest person these days, what with everyone so terrified of offending everyone or being ridiculed for having the "wrong" opinion.

 **Everyone sits awkwardly. After awhile Moira and Walter make lame attempts at justifying themselves. Oliver waves them off and excuses himself.**

"Awkward," Zoe muttered.

 **The next scene shows Oliver laying on the floor of his bedroom. It's raining outside, and he is apparently having a nightmare.**

"Why is he sleeping on the floor?" Venus asked.

"Think about it," Jupiter said. "He spent five years sleeping on the cold, hard ground. Bed's are probably pretty weird after that. He probably had to readjust to them."

The younger sister shrugged. "I guess that makes sense."

There is a flashback of Ollie and Sara on the Gambit. They are being sexy and drinking alcohol. Whilst they prepare for having sex, they talk about the storm drawing near. Sara feels guilty for a second, claiming Laurel will kill her. Oliver climbs on top of her and kisses her, but the storm hits the boat and Sara falls out into the water. Oliver falls in as well, but he is saved by a crew member and his dad. He calls out to Sara, but there is no sign of her.

"Damn, that's intense," Sarah frowned. She couldn't believe how much her dad's friend had been through. How much her namesake had gone through. And, still, this was just the tip of the iceberg. There was still worse to come, she knew. Sarah dreaded watching further; she began biting her fingernails, anxiously waiting for the awful scene to be over.

 **Moira tries to wake Ollie up. He freaks out and attacks her. Walter and Moira calm him down, and Ollie jumps back, horrified at what he had just done.**

The team shifts awkwardly. It was weird seeing the Green Arrow so vulnerable and frightened. This Oliver Queen was very different from the strong, confident, unwavering man they all knew and loved today.

 **Meanwhile, (or the next morning. Whatever.) Thea and a friend were about to do drugs in her room.**

Jupiter stared at the screen in complete shock. "Aunt Thea did drugs?"

"Wait. Seriously?" Gavin gasped. His mom had never told him about her misadventures as a teenager before. (Of course, it was understandable. No one wanted their kids to know about their mistakes. People didn't even want strangers to know about their past for fear of being judged.)

 **Oliver and Tommy walk in, and the girls hide the drugs. Oliver and Thea exchange stupid nicknames and Thea's friend leaves. Oliver gives Thea his rock gift, and Tommy makes a stupid joke about a shirt saying, "My friend was stranded on an island but all I got was this shirt."**

"That's a lame joke," Venus rolled her eyes.

Oliver and Tommy leave. As they travel through the city they have a gross conversation about Thea being hot and Tommy getting laid at Ollie's funeral. Oliver suddenly asks to see Laurel for some reason. Tommy says it is ill-advised, but he takes them there anyway because of drama.

"This isn't going to end well," Zoe noted.

The others nodded in agreement. After all, people generally got pretty pissed when their boyfriend cheated on them with their sister, right before allegedly getting them both killed. (It was a pretty complicated mess.)

 **Laurel is seen doing her job before Tommy and Ollie show up. They go outside and Laurel yells at Ollie, being pissed at him for "killing" her sister. She walks away angrily. Tommy and Ollie leave, and Tommy tries to lighten the mood by suggesting seafood. But they randomly get kidnapped for reasons we'll find out later.**

"What the heck?" John yelped in surprise.

"They're going to get their asses kicked," Venus said. She had seen her dad in action before. He was a real badass, and he rarely ever lost a fight. These dumb thugs didn't stand a chance against him.

 **There is another flashback of the crash.**

Jupiter felt her eyes water at the scene. She couldn't imagine having to make that kind of tough decisions. Jupiter could barely choose between having Dr. Pepper and Root Beer with her lunch, never mind trying to keep everyone alive after a boat wreck. Glancing over at Zoe, she saw that the older girl was in a similar state, unable to handle all these scenes.

Venus and Gavin exchanged looks, wondering what their now deceased grandfather had meant by his statement. Had he failed in the city? Wasn't he the only one? What had happened, and how many people were involved?

John and Sarah frowned. The scene was very sad, yet strange at the same time. What was the meaning behind it? How did Robert know Oliver would live? Had he been planning this whole thing all along?

William sighed. Being the oldest of everyone on the team, he had heard the stories first. (And much more in-depth.) He knew exactly what his grandfather had meant in the scene, and he knew exactly what he had done. Will couldn't imagine living with that much guilt.

 **Back to the present, the kidnappers have taken Ollie and Tommy to a warehouse. One of the kidnappers is standing in front of Ollie, demanding to know if Robert is dead. Ollie tells him yes, before breaking free and kicking everyone's ass.**

John whistled, impressed with the display he had just witnessed. He couldn't believe that Oliver had such moves. It was an honor to have trained under the man.

Sarah and Zoe watched the fight scene, nodding with approval. Oliver Queen certainly knew how to fight. Neither one of them would want to take the man on in a fight. Almost no one could take Star City's favorite vigilante.

Gavin, William, and the two Queen sisters wore a look of pride. Their dad/uncle was a true badass. Each of them looked up to him in their own ways. He was a hero in their eyes, in spite of everything he had done in his early years of vigilantism.

 **Later everyone is in the Queen Mansion. Quentin Lance and some officer no one cares about are taking Ollie and Tommy's statement. Tommy claims to have only seen movement. Ollie claims them was a man in a green hood. Quentin seems skeptical.**

Team Nightquiver chuckles, realizing Oliver was talking about himself. Who didn't love some dramatic irony?

Quentin makes a snide comment, which Moira gets offended about. Walter kicks the cops out in a passive-aggressive manner. Quentin makes a rude comment as he leaves with the other officer.

"Someone has a grudge," Venus muttered.

"It was a hard time for the Lances," Will sighed sympathetically. He was starting to lose count of how many times this show made him sympathize with the parents who had lost their children. (Or at least thought they had.) Nothing could be worse than that.

 **Raisa and Oliver have a conversion about Oliver being different.**

William smiled. Raisa was the sweetest. He really wished they could have stayed in touch. She had been a huge help when he was trying to adjust to his new life after his mother's death. Once again, he thought he should try to give her a call when they were finished binging the show.

 **Oliver tries to leave, but Moira stops him. She introduces Digs. Oliver protests, but loses the argument.**

"Aye! It's our dad!" Sarah grinned. She nudged her brother; John smirked back. They were both excited to see how their dad had met Oliver Queen.

Venus giggled. It was interesting to know that her dad's best friend was originally meant to be his bodyguard. (Humorous, considering Oliver Queen could take care of himself.)

Ollie and Dig are seen in the car. They talk about Dig being ex-military, but Ollie slips out of the car in the middle of the conversation. Dig is shocked.

Team Nightquiver laugh among themselves. The scene was quite humorous.

Oliver inexplicably puts together a kick-ass base in five minutes, before proceeding to do a training montage. His voice-over says some dramatic stuff to sound badass.

"Sound ominous," Zoe said, referring to the voice over.

The other's nodded in agreement. They had no idea just how intense Oliver had been when he was just starting out.

 **Adam Hunt is seen ordering goons to kill Laurel, but Ollie beats them up and threatens Hunt for money.**

William watched in fascination. He was surprised just how ruthless his father had been. Though he knew he would get much worse, and this was only the beginning.

 **Hunt is seen complaining to the police. Quentin makes a Robin Hood joke.**

"Lame joke!" Venus said, rolling her eyes. She had already heard all those jokes about her father. The novelty had really worn thin.

Digs take Ollie to a welcome back party across from Hunt's place. (Because of duh.) Tommy and Ollie (and extras) party loudly. Hunt finds them annoying. Back at the party, Tommy makes an annoying comment about Dig before making a crude comment about sex. There is also a stupid Twilight joke.

"Is it porn or something?" Venus asked. She didn't understand why this Twilight thing would be so bad. What was it?

Will shrugged. "It's an old book," he said. "You know from back when books actually had paper. Vampires and stuff."

"That's...weird," Venus said.

 **Ollie stops Thea from doing drugs. Thea throws a tantrum and leaves. (She is overflowing with teen angst and post mourning.)**

"At least he threw the drugs away," Zoe commented. "Nasty happy. I'm glad he's looking out for her."

The others nodded in agreement. Venus meanwhile felt sympathy for Thea. That couldn't have been easy for her. It was mind boggling, having her allegedly dead brother suddenly thrust back into her life.

 **Oliver and Laurel talk about Sara.**

The team watches sadly. The thought was hard enough to comprehend, never mind actually experiencing it. Not knowing whether your sister is okay or not. Wondering how she had gone down if she had suffered.

Oliver says something rude to cover up his needing to leave. Laurel walks off, hurt. Ollie runs into Digs, but he puts him in a sleeper hold before going off to be a vigilante.

"Smooth," Will sighed.

 **Ollie beats up the baddies and gets the money. Quickly he runs back to the party and puts on normal clothes, before the police crash the party. There is an awkward confrontation where Quentin is bitter about Ollie being alive but not Sara. The other officer drags Quentin out, and the party continues. There's a flashback of Robert killing himself and some other guy no one cares about.**

The team gasped, staring at the screen in horror. They couldn't believe Oliver had witnessed such a horrible act. It was hard enough to see a perfect stranger die, never mind your own parent. And by suicide at that. How was this man still sane?

 **Laurel and Tommy talk, setting the show up for an awkward love triangle. Oliver's voiceover claims he will take down all the corrupt people of Starling City.**

During the credits, everyone sat around, processing what they had just watched. So much had happened in just one episode.

 _Reply to guest review_

 _Jason Hunter: I definitely will. But right now I have to many stories going at once, so it probably won't be until much later._


	3. Discontinue?

I feel like I should probably discontinue this story. I just really don't give two shits about Arrow anymore honestly. It's very boring to me, and writing a watching fic for it is sort of a drag.

Maybe I shouldn't have even attempted one for it in the first place but...you can't blame me for trying can you? I might delete it after a bit of time. (What's the point of keeping it up if it's just two chapters?)

But...yeah. I just don't really see that I'm ever actually gonna finish this thing so...I'm probably gonna discontinue/delete it unless y'all really, really want me to keep going.


End file.
